The invention relates to improvements in kites intended to be flown in the air and has a novel sound emitting device associated with the kite and positioned the same thereon that audible sound will be effected during the flying of the kite.
A kite comprises a body attached to a rigid frame and a noise emitting device. The noise emitting device includes a resilient bow having a holder at each of its ends and a ribbon attached to each of the bow holders which vibrates in response to air flow. The bow holders comprise a holder member attached to the bow and a saddle which cooperates with the holder member for removably securing the ribbon to the bow.
The kite may optionally include indicia formed on the body which simulates an insect.
The holder member may optionally comprise a slotted portion for receiving the saddle. The saddle may comprises a tang at each end for engaging the slotted portion of the holder.
In addition, the saddle may include a rounded shaft and a slot formed therein for receiving the ribbon. The saddle may further include a pair of frustoconical ends which bound the rounded shaft portion.
The noise emitting device may further optionally include a bracket which mounts the bow to the frame. The frame bracket may include a bore which receives the bow and spaces the bow a preselected distance from the body of the kite.
One object of the invention is the provision of a ribbon of suitable material and to support the same spaced distance above the top surface of the kite in a manner that will cause the ribbon to be vibrated and thus automatically buzz and thus emit sound that simulates the buzz of an insect in flight.
A further object of the invention is the connection of the ribbon to the ends of an elastic bow and to the transversely position the bow on the front top portion of the kite, whereby the resiliency of the bow will enable the ribbon to be easily vibrated by the velocity of the wind and to thus be more efficient in emitting sounds.
A further object of the invention is to connect the ribbon to the ends of the bow whereby the ribbon may be adjusted or replaced, when desired.
Other objects and advantages will be apparent during the course of the following description.
The above and other objects and features of the invention will be apparent to those skilled in the art to which the invention pertains from the following detailed description and the drawings.